<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Ways by Lunaneedshelp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897115">Five Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaneedshelp/pseuds/Lunaneedshelp'>Lunaneedshelp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Pining Yamaguchi Tadashi, Romantic Fluff, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Training Camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaneedshelp/pseuds/Lunaneedshelp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it. This fucking plan of Hinata will not go the way they want it, the way he wants it. And in the end, he got a broken heart and a broken friendship that will never ever be the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Tadashi bites his lower lip while spinning the ball at his hands. They're practising serves and receive at the moment and now, he's the one serving while Nishinoya's the one who'll receive his jump float.</p><p> </p><p>Panting and squeaking of shoes can hear inside the dusty volleyball gym. He exhales loudly as he throws the ball a little higher and serves it at the other side of the net. He watched the ball fly up to Nishinoya who's ready to receive his serve. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't let it hit Noya-san's, please.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Noya saw it. He saw the ball coming into him so he stretched his arms forward but the ball dropped a little away from where he was. His lips forming a little smirk, proud at his kouhai's serve and giving Tadashi a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi grinned back and signaled Noya once more. But because he's a <em>little</em> clumsy, he didn't notice the ball rolling behind him. As he stepped backwards to prepare for his jump float he <em>accidentally</em> stepped on the ball laying on the gym's floor.</p><p> </p><p>"YAMAGUCHI!"</p><p> </p><p>He heard his teammates shout his name as he braced himself for the impact. He's sure it will hurt him. He's waiting for his body to collide with the dusty cold floor of the gym. He waits and waits and <em>waits</em> but nothing happens. No cold gym floor on his back, no cracking of bones but instead <em>someone</em> shakily snaked their arms at his slender, bony waist. </p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes with pure confusion and there he is met by cold deep blue eyes who's eyeing him with concern and irritation visible on his face. His long arms were secured tightly at his back holding him while his own hands were clutching the volleyball on his chest. The confusion was washed over at his face replacing it with a shock expression. The blush slowly creeps at his freckled face as he slowly digests what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>He roamed his eyes and saw a half of his teammates were standing there and ready to catch him but a certain one caught his eyes. A tall blonde man who's dripping with sweat, concern painted on his beautiful face, standing still while reaching him to catch him but the blue-eyed boy was fast enough to catch his clumsy body.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>swore</em> Tsukishima was on the other side of the net, across him and he was more confused as to see him standing a few feet away from him ready to help him. On his side, a few feet away from him is Sugawara and Ennoshita, concern was plastered into their face as they watched him.</p><p>Kageyama slowly helps Tadashi to regain his footing but once he stands on his left foot, the pain swiftly creeps up to his body and he lets out a small yelp, clutching Kageyama's drenched shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama immediately holds him when he hears Tadashi's pained voice. He carefully sits him to the ground while their members slowly gather around them.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Daichi immediately crouched down to check Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, Yamaguchi?" Tadashi looks up and smiles warmingly at Sugawara.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'm oka--" </p><p> </p><p>"No, you're not," A stern voice cut him off. He knows that deep voice, filled with irritation and concern. He nervously looked at Tsukishima and smiled awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki, I'm fine-- ow!" He winced at the pain when suddenly Tsukishima crouched down at him inspecting his swollen left ankle. He accidentally grabbed a little hard on his swollen ankle causing him to let out a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Be careful, Saltyshima!" Hinata suddenly yelled at Tsukishima. "You okay, Yama?" </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi glared at him <em>knowingly</em> while smiling. He swears on french fries that someday, he's gonna choke Hinata. "I'm okay, Hinata! <em>Nothing</em> to worry about."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata just grinned innocently at him while scratching his nape. Tsukishima just stared at the two and just shrugged it off. </p><p> </p><p>"I think you should go to infirmary, Yamaguchi," concern laced on Asahi's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, before it looks awful," Kinoshita said, looking at Tadashi's swollen red ankle.</p><p> </p><p>"That should be treated now, Yamaguchi." Ennoshita said, eyeing him with concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you stand, Yamaguchi?" Kiyoko asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah.. I think." He slowly stands up, Tsukishima helping him while glaring at Kageyama who's still holding the freckled boy. Kageyama just glared back at him.</p><p> </p><p>When he tries to stand on his left foot, he lets out a pained cry indicating that it's still hurt. Tsukishima suddenly snakes his long pale arms to support his best friend from standing, yanking Kageyama's arms around Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god, oh god, oh god.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi's hyperventilating. His heart is pounding so fast that he's afraid Tsukishima might hear it. He doesn't know where to put his attention. On his aching ankle or in Tsukishima's arm that's holding his waist. He can smell his best friend's comforting scent and he can feel his slightly drenched t-shirt on his back. Tadashi's face became red as he gripped tightly on Tsukishima's shirt for support.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He saw in the corner of his eyes, Hinata and Yachi smiling triumphantly while looking at the scene in front of them. He glared at them but the two first years just snickered at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You should go to infirmary, Yamaguchi," Coach Ukai suddenly butted in, "We can't have our best weapon be injured, right? Besides in just another minute, this morning practice will end soon." </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi opens his mouth and closes it again, unable to voice out what he wants to say to their coach. It's their coach's command and  he can't argue with it, besides the plan must continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go, Yamaguchi." He instantly blushed as he heard Tsukishima's soft voice beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Before Tsukishima supported Tadashi, Kageyama swiftly lifted him up, he carried Tadashi in his arms but Tsukishima stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing, King?" Irritation filled his voice, his gripped on Tadashi's arms slightly tighten.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi felt his heart summersault. His breathing is slightly uneven, not caring about his surroundings as his mind filled with thoughts of Tsukishima holding him. The pale hands contradict his tanned and freckled skin and damn, it looks good.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Yamaguchi needs to be taken care of right now, and that's what I'm doing, Stingyshima." Kageyama retorts back, holding a staring game at Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>The team sensed the two first years, watching the unfolding drama in front of them. No one bothered to speak up as they felt the intense air that surrounds the dark haired boy and the tall blonde one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was not in the script, Kageyama!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi, again panicked. His eyes widened a bit as he watched the two stari-- glaring at each other. He felt embarrassed and just wanted to jump off the cliff right now if possible. Kageyama's still holding him like he's the lightest thing in the world without breaking a sweat while Tsukishima's gripping stopped them from walking out of the school's gym. Sensing that the two of them will not back out, he decided to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama-kun, it's not necessary to carry me like this," their teammates including the two first years shifted their gaze to him, "I can walk." </p><p> </p><p>"You heard him, dumb dictator. Put Yamaguchi down." Kageyama ignored Tsukishima as he stared blankly at Tadashi. </p><p> </p><p>"You're ankles swollen, Yamaguchi. It'll be bad if you walk on it." </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi felt Tsukishima's grip on his arms tighten and didn't mean to let out a small squeal. Tsukishima instantly released him from his grip.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough, you two," Daichi marched towards them, "Kageyama, go and accompany Yamaguchi to the infirmary. While you," he faced the irritated middle blocker, "Go back to practice. Stop with your useless fight. Yamaguchi needs to be taken care of now. We don't want our pinch server injured. Now, go back to practice!"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama walks towards the open door of the gym while carrying the flushed Tadashi in his arms. He glanced back at Tsukishima who's still glaring at Kageyama's back but quickly turned around and picked up the volleyball on the floor. Gripping it tightly, not caring if the ball will explode. </p><p> </p><p>His gaze turns towards Hinata and Yachi who's grinning at him like an idiot while secretly mouthed the words '<em>Plan A: Success</em>!' He rolled his eyes playfully as he watched his two friends grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he and Kageyama walked out the gym he heard Noya and Tanaka have a short conversation as they passed on them. And he feels his whole body's on fire because of the embarrassment he felt. </p><p> </p><p>"I can feel the <strong><em>jealousy</em></strong> radiating off Tsukishima."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>II.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay now, Yamaguchi?" Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose because of frustration. He faced his salty best friend and held his broad shoulder. He can't take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki! It's the <em>fifth</em> time you asked that stupid question!" He snapped, "I'm fine, okay? It's just a minor sprain and I will not die because of that, so Shut. Up."</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi's grateful because he knows Tsukishima cared for him. It makes his heart and soul melt but he can't take the frustration out of him when Tsukishima's been asking him that question since they met earlier for their early walks towards school.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just making sure you don't strain yourself, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima murmured, a tint of red was visibly seen at the tip of his pale ears.</p><p>Tadashi blinked as he felt the crimson red tint slowly creeping at his freckled cheeks. Tadashi screams internally. </p><p> </p><p>"Did the ever-stoic, hardcore salty Tsukishima Kei actually cared for scrawny, freckled Yamaguchi Tadashi?" Tadashi teased Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima pushed his glasses to hide his blushing face, "Of course I care for you, stupid. You're my best friend."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Best friend. I'm only his best friend. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi bites the insides of his cheeks to prevent himself from crying. He wants to yell at Tsukishima right now that he doesn't want to be his friend anymore. He wanted more than friends. He wanted Tsukishima to be his <em>boyfriend</em> but Tadashi held back that emotion. After all, <em>their stupid plan</em> is still rolling on action.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go eat lunch, Tsukki. I'm starving." Tadashi quickly grabs his bento that his mom made for him, waiting for Tsukishima to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>They're eating quietly under the shade of the tree, at their usual spot. Tadashi kept on rambling about the movie he watched last night to Tsukishima while the blonde middle blocker occasionally gives him a couple of nods and short answers.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi liked this kind of bonding they have. He liked rambling anything into the blonde boy, he liked watching how Tsukishima scrunched his nose while eating. He liked Tsukishima's little habit of pushing his glasses, and he liked staring at Tsukishima's golden honey eyes. It's captivating, it's mesmerizing and he swears he will do anything just to stare at the blonde's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yamaguchi."</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi instantly snaps back at his thoughts of the blonde's beautiful eyes. He gulps and innocently looks at his best friend's confused glare.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what is it, Tsukki?" Damn, why did he stutter? </p><p> </p><p>"I called you many times but it seems that your mind's in another dimension." Tsukishima tsked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Tsukki," Tadashi mouthed while boredly eating his bento, "What is it again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Tsukishima muttered under his breath shyly as he looked away, avoiding Tadashi's big bright gorgeous eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi felt his brain short circuited. Sleeping over at Tsukishima's house is not uncommon for the two of them. They shared a lot of sleep over since they're in middle school, but this time, Tadashi felt sleepover will be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>Sleeping under one roof with the man you secretly pining and love? <em>Nope, nada.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Yamaguchi!"</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi caught a sight of orange fluff hair and dark straight hair not far from where they were eating. He heard Tsukishima curse under his breath as the idiot duo approached them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, Kageyama," Tadashi smiled at the other first years. "What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"The gracious king is here, you wanted to visit your peasants, your majesty?" Tsukishima's sharp tongue instantly finds its way to ruin Kageyama's day. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata gawked at Tsukishima, "Stop calling him that!" </p><p> </p><p>"Then stop ruining our day, oompa loompa," The blonde salty boy faced the annoyed tangerine smugly, not hiding his annoying smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki," Tadashi placed his freckled hands, lightly squeezed Tsukishima's shoulder, "Play nice."</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi smiled. A type of smile that Tsukishima knows too well. Tadashi fixed back his gaze at the freak duo.</p><p> </p><p>"Yamaguchi, I'll wait for you after practice," Kageyama grunted softly, earning Tsukishima's attention. </p><p> </p><p>Before Tsukishima can ask why, the idiot duo waved at the grinning Tadashi who's in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi took one final glance at the retreating figures of the two first years before turning back his full attention to Tsukishima who's eyeing him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would that idiot wait for you?" Tsukishima blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi bite his lower lip as he sets down his half eaten bento, "Well.. Kageyama asked me if I can help him study today," he said shyly "And because he kind of helped me yesterday, I agreed."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima scoffed, "You don't have to tutor that pea brain, Yamaguchi."</p><p> </p><p>"But he helped me yesterday, Tsukki!" Tadashi pouted. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy muttered annoyingly under his breath that Tadashi didn't hear so instead, he leaned a little bit to Tsukishima to hear it even better.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that, Tsukki?" Tadashi asked his best friend. But the only answer he got is a pale hand shoving his face away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Are you really sure this <em>plan</em> of yours will work, Hinata?"</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi questioned his oranged hair friend who's hogging all of the spaces of Kageyama's bed so they ended up sitting at the carpeted floor of Kageyama's room with Yachi on the phone call.</p><p> </p><p>"Yamaguchi," Hinata sits properly and faces the worried and anxious Tadashi, "I certainly am sure this magnificent plan of mine will work! Just trust me! It will go baaaam! And whoosh!" </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi deadpan stared at Hinata like it's one of the dumbest decisions he ever made. He regrets it but there's no turning back, they started this annoying plan for Hinata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"<em>Let's make Tsukishima jealous, Yamaguchi!"</em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Tadashi bit his lower lip as he remembered that one particular conversation he had with Hinata, Yachi and Kageyama. It's lame, super duper lame. He groaned frustratedly. He knows accepting and participating in this plan will make him regret that he's still alive.</p><p> </p><p>"You love him right?" He heard Yachi sighed at the other line, "I'm sick of the two of you pining at each other! Let's just wait 'til Tsukishima finally confesses to you, Yama."</p><p> </p><p>"Yup!" Hinata yelled excitedly, "Didn't you notice how Tsukishima secretly glared at Kageyama because of what happened yesterday? And he got this relaxed face instead of his shitty face while talking to you, Yams! So, we're sure that Tsukishima will reciprocate your feelings!"</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi fiddled nervously at the hem of his uniform, he didn't want his hopes high just to crumble down when Tsukishima didn't actually like him. He doesn't even know the boy's type! If he swings that way or not. He doesn't show interest to girls who confess to him everyday. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't give me false hopes, Hinata." The other just snorted at him.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's the next move?" Kageyama blurted out, "I can feel Tsukishima's hot glare at my back everytime I'm near you, Yamaguchi. I'm sure that bastard's planning on murdering me anytime soon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just came with an idea, Yama! I'm sure this one will drive Tsukishima crazy!" </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi instantly regretted his decision.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>III.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima noticed that his best friend is slowly slipping at his grip. Tadashi's always on his phone for the past four days and it pisses him off big time.</p><p> </p><p>The green haired boy barely talks to him because he's glued to his phone all day. He wants to snatch away that piece of shit phone from Tadashi and make him talk to him like the old days. He wants to hear his cute giggle when he says something funny. He missed those but he doesn't want to tell it to his freckled best friend. Not now at least.</p><p> </p><p>And also that idiot Kageyama. For the past four days, the two seem to be closer than they usually are. He often hangs around Kageyama when they practice alongside the human tangerine. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to yank Tadashi away from the scowl faced Kageyama when he sees him talking to <em>his</em> Tadashi. </p><p> </p><p>"Who were you talking to, Yamaguchi?" He asked the freckled pinch server who's on his side of the bench inside the dusty, noisy gym.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi lowered down his phone, <em>finally</em>, and smiled at him, "Oikawa-san."</p><p> </p><p>He snapped his head at Tadashi not believing what he just answered him, "Oikawa-san? As in <em>that</em> Oikawa, Yamaguchi?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, <em>that</em> Oikawa," Tadashi muttered silently as he fixed his attention again on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean why, Tsukki?" Tadashi locked his phone, putting away as he locked his gaze at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Last time I remember you're not that close to any Seijoh students," irritation was found in Tsukishima's voice, "And particularly to Oikawa."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, well.." Tadashi nervously chuckled, "Hinata told me that Oikawa-san's been pestering him about me. He said he wanted to teach me how to learn other servers besides my jump floater."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you're talking to him?" Tsukishima pushed his glasses up while slightly pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay." He stands up immediately not wanting to prolong his conversation at the freckled teen.</p><p> </p><p>His jealousy's taking him over, clouding his messy mind. He wanted to tell Tadashi to stop texting that alien fanatic setter and instead focus all his attention on him but he can't. He doesn't have enough courage to confess to his cute best friend. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi sighed as he glanced at his vibrating phone at his locker in the club room. He's currently changing into his comfortable clothes after practice.</p><p> </p><p>He sneak peek at his side to see his tall best friend taking his drenched t-shirt. And god! He gulped at the sight that he witnessed. Tsukishima's pale toned body, not too skinny, not too muscular, just average and he <em>loved</em> it. </p><p> </p><p>He swiftly turned his gaze at his locker when he felt Tsukishima faced him. Thank god he didn't catch him checking his oh so hot body. Seriously? How can somebody be so hot like his best friend?</p><p> </p><p>"Are you done?" He felt Tsukishima's hot breath in his bare freckled shoulder when he asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... g-give me a.. minute," he stuttered. He felt his cheek reddened and his nape because of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>They walked side by side like usual. Tsukishima's headphones were on his neck, not bothering to put it on his ears as he listened to what Tadashi's been rambling about since they left the gym.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi wants to cherish this moment, wants to capture every moment and store it into his mind. He kept on talking to his best friend who occasionally answered him back.</p><p> </p><p>He stares at Tsukishima's side profile, a pointed nose, pale pink lips that slightly chapped, his pale blonde curly hair that looks so soft, tempting the freckled boy to touch it. He was mesmerized by Tsukishima's beauty, just watching his relaxed face is enough for him to have his daily dose of serotonin for the day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dang, I'm falling for him.. hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>IV.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the past week he kept his distance from Tsukishima in an attempt for their plan to roll on. Hinata managed to ask Oikawa to be part of their pathetic plan. And he didn't expect him to say yes. Oikawa's reason was he just loves drama and all. And since then, he and Oikawa casually exchange text messages to each other. They manage to get close in just a little time.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Tadashi stands at the gate of Karasuno High, waiting for the brown haired beauty. Hinata and Oikawa planned a great scene that surely drives Tsukishima crazy. They didn't tell him the crazy stunt they're doing because that would ruin the surprise, so now he's anxiously waiting for the third year captain of a power house school.</p><p> </p><p>Just a minute after, he saw a tuft of brown hair, clad in white and mint green volleyball uniform, running towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yama-chan!" Oikawa greeted him cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at Oikawa who's waving his hand, </p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san!" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you excited for today's drama, Yama-chan?" Oikawa smirked at him and he felt a shiver run down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>"What drama, Oikawa-san?" He can't hide the nervousness of his voice as he felt Oikawa slowly approaching him.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll see, my dear Yama-chan," he whispered "Let's just wait for the other actor."</p><p> </p><p>Actor? Did he mean to say Tsukishima? Bewildered Tadashi looked at him, he opened his mouth to question him but Oikawa suddenly leaned in, a little space between his freckled flushed face and Oikawa's stunning beautiful face.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the captain's cold hands making its way to his slim waist, tugging him closer. He gasped loudly at the sudden movement, not knowing what to do. </p><p> </p><p>In another perspective, it looks like Oikawa's kissing Tadashi's lips. With his arms on the waist of Tadashi, a smirk visible on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa brings his unoccupied hands into Tadashi's crimson red face, stroking and tracing his little freckles, "You have dirt--" </p><p> </p><p>Before Oikawa finishes his sentence, a pale long hand suddenly yanks him out of the Seijoh's Captain. His mind can't process what's happening. One minute, he's under Oikawa's grasp and then the next thing he knew a tall blonde boy, huffing, crimson red blush painted on his pale face, pulling him out of the school perimeters. His wrist hurts a little as he felt the grasp of the man tighten around it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"T-tsukki.. it hurts," Tadashi whispered, pain visible on his voice, he had a hard time following Tsukishima's long stride, he nearly tripped earlier because of how the middle blocker pulled him.</p><p> </p><p>It halts Tsukishima from walking, the grip on his wrist loosened a bit but not enough to get out of his hold. Tsukishima didn't face him, still his back facing the freckled boy. They're both panting, red faces and sweating a little. Tadashi looked around, he realized where they were. The park where they usually hang out, the park where Tadashi realized his feelings for Tsukishima, his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki?" He murmured. His body tensed a bit as Tsukishima faced him.</p><p> </p><p>Dark straight face, his thin lips formed into a line as he stared at Tadashi. Tadashi blinks four times before opening his mouth but Tsukishima beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you kissing that idiot?" A husky voice came out of Tsukishima, it was low and Tadashi slapped himself internally because this is not the right time to admire his bestfriends beautiful voice.</p><p> </p><p>He stared in shock at Tsukishima as he processed the blonde's question, "K-kiss? Who.. I-- I didn't kiss him!" </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima scoffed, "Really, Yamaguchi? Oikawa's holding you close, holding your cheeks, his lips is in your lips and you tell me you're not kissing where you clearly are?!" </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi widened his eyes, disbelief was written in his face, staring at Tsukishima's angry face. </p><p> </p><p>"I said what I said," he stated. "We're not kissing, Tsukki. Why would I kiss him?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Why would you?!" Tsukishima frustratedly brushed his curly golden locks. "It's not like Oikawa's into a guy like you!" Tsukishima couldn't stop himself. </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi was taken aback. His big brown glassy eyes were locked into Tsukishima's golden orbs, shock written obviously in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"A.. a guy like me.. Tsukki?" A toneless voice came out of his mouth. "What do you mean by that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yama--" </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi suddenly pulled away his arms out of Tsukishima's loose grip. Causing the tall one to stumble a little bit. Hurt was visible in Tadashi's eyes, and Tsukishima couldn't bear to look at it.</p><p> </p><p>"What a guy <em>like</em> me, Tsukki?" His voice slightly quivered. "A scrawny, frail, freckled, ugly, annoying and weak guy like me, Tsukki?" </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima, being an asshole he is, jealousy clouded his rational thinking shouted, "Yes! A weak guy like you, Yamaguchi! I can't believe Oikawa liked you!" <em>Stop</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"You were always hiding and blending into my shadows like some puppet you are! There's nothing special with you. You're a boring, weak, sensitive boy who likes to hide behind his friends' back. I wonder how Oikawa fell for you?" <em>No, stop it. </em></p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's words pierced directly into his heart and it hurts big time. His traitor tear suddenly escaped his wide eyes while staring at Tsukishima. The tall one felt something snap inside him, and before he knew it, he had hurt Tadashi with his words. He stared back at Tadashi with wide eyes of realization. He took a step closer to Tadashi, attempting to wipe his tears but Tadashi stepped back, away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow.. you.. you fucking idiot Tsukishima," Tadashi harshly wiped his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand. He can't take it anymore. The frustration, the painful words Tsukishima said to him.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it. This fucking <em>plan</em> of Hinata will not go the way they want it, the way he wants it. And in the end, he got a broken heart and a broken friendship that will never ever be the same.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I hate you."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>V.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's been two weeks since the incident happened between Tadashi and Tsukishima. Two weeks since Tadashi got his heart broken by his best friend. And two freaking weeks with awkward air surrounding the Karasuno Volleyball Club.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, get on the bus now, guys! We're leaving!" Coach Ukai shouted as he hovered the rowdy crows inside the bus.</p><p> </p><p>They're going to Tokyo right now. Takeda-sensei managed to get them a spot for training camp for a whole week. That means they're going to face the power house schools from Tokyo.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! We get to play with Nekoma and Fukurodani again!" Hinata squealed in excitement. "I can't wait to see Kenma and Bokuto-san!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, boke! It's too early for you to be shouting!" Kageyama aggressively held Hinata's head, squeezing it.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough, you two." The freak duo instantly stops at their usual banter as their captain, Daichi, approaches them.</p><p> </p><p>They got on the bus, seated at their usual seats. Tadashi scans the insides of the bus, finding a seat that's far away from the salty bean pole. But life is really shitty. The only seat left was on the fourth row, in Tsukishima's side. It's as if the blonde was expecting him to sit beside himself after their heated argument in the park two weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Tadashi-kun, please sit now." Tadashi jolted a little bit as he felt Takeda-sensei's hands on his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, he marched towards the empty seat beside the middle blocker first year. Tsukishima didn't even give him a spare glance but he was taken aback when Tsukishima suddenly held his hand, tugging him to sit beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he's angry at him he felt his heart melt at the simple sweet gesture Tsukishima did.</p><p> </p><p>The bus ride going to Tokyo was peaceful, the bunch of crows were sleeping soundly, recharging and giving themselves a complete rest because they know this week will be hell for all of them. A kind of fun in hell.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun finally sets down as the moon replaces the big ball of fire into its position. Squeaking of shoes can be heard from the different gyms, the smell of salonpas and sweat combines and it's a pleasant smell for Tadashi. It just means that all of them were working hard for this training camp.</p><p> </p><p>They're in the cafeteria at the moment, falling in line to pick their foods to satisfy their hungry stomach. Tadashi scanned the whole place, searching for a certain someone. He raised his eyebrow instinctively as he didn't saw what he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yamaguchi.." Tadashi felt a tap on his shoulder as soon as he got into Karasuno's table.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Daichi-san?" As he finds his way to sit comfortably between Kageyama and Narita. </p><p> </p><p>"Could you find Tsukishima?" His grip on his chopsticks tightened as he heard Daichi's rough voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm.." Tadashi felt the curious gaze of his team mates, "I.. okay." </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi stands up from his chair not bothering to look up and quickly leaves the team's table. He heard a faint voice calling him but he didn't look back.</p><p> </p><p>Why would they want Tadashi to find that blonde middle blocker? Because he's his best friend? Can't they sense the tension between the two of them? Of course they can, that's why Daichi asked him to find his salty bestfriend.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the area, checking the last gym they practiced earlier but no ones there. He halts as he remembers Tsukishima might be in the Gym 3 of the school. But Akaashi and Bokuto are in the cafeteria earlier. So it means Tsukishima's with the Nekoma Captain, Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi can't help but feel a little jealous. He knows Tsukishima was annoyed at the other middle blocker, but he helped Tsukishima a lot of times, telling the blonde boy some tips about blocking. But he can't shake the jealousy creeping inside of him. Tadashi surely knows that Tsukishima didn't like Kuroo, the tall one hates the Nekoma Captain to the core. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't, right?</p><p> </p><p>There's nothing wrong with Kuroo. He's actually handsome and smart. He doesn't need to hide behind his friends' back because he can be intimidating when he wants. He's perfect. Perfect for Tsukishima. They'll make a perfect couple, and that thought was enough to make Tadashi's heart break into million pieces.</p><p> </p><p>There's a faint light coming from the gym 3's door so he's sure they're there. As soon as he opened the rusty door of the gym, the sight of Tsukishima's back welcomed him. </p><p> </p><p>He felt himself gasped at the sight that was in front of him. Tsukishima standing in front of the black haired boy, the tips of his ears were red. Kuroo smiling smugly at him, holding the latter's shoulder. It's just a usual sight, two friends conversing with each other but the unsual part of it was when he heard Tsukishima say <strong><em>I love you</em></strong> to the rooster head boy.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo noticed his presence, smirking at his way, "Oh, freckles!" </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima looked back, blinking a few times. His face was painted crimson red and Tadashi can't barely grasp the idea of Tsukishima blushing. </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, right</em>.. He's confessing now, right? And he <em>ruined</em> a perfect confession. Wow, what a great timing. </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi swallowed the lump in his throat, holding back his tears, gripping the hem of his t-shirt. He blinked three times, clearing his glassy eyes as he stared at the two blockers who's standing a few feet away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"So-sorry to interrupt but," he felt his throat burned, "Tsukishima, Daichi-san's been looking for you. But I can tell him you're busy.. so don't worry...Yo-u can continue, by the way." </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi didn't even let Tsukishima talk as he ran outside the gym, slamming the rusty door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>The tears he was trying to not fall betrayed him. Tadashi let out a quiet sob. Running away from the gym, running away from them, running away from Tsukishima, running away from pain. That's the only thing he can do, running away from all this. Clutching his chest, he lets out a deep breath as he continues to cry alone in the middle of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p><em>It hurts</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi suddenly felt a body slamming at his back, hugging him tightly. He knew who it was. He knows whose arms were draped at his tiny body. He freakin' knows it that's why his crystal tears are falling helplessly at his brown eyes, trailing down at his freckled flushed cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Tadashi.." Tsukishima whispered while back hugging him. </p><p> </p><p>His heart's beating so fast, he's freaking out. He once heard Tsukishima call him by his first name, it just kinda slipped off Tsukishima's lips but he felt like he's gonna faint. But right now, with Tsukishima being on his back, hugging him closely, whispering his given name with that oh so husky voice of his, <em>damn I'm gonna melt.</em></p><p> </p><p>But then, he remembered what had happened a minute ago. Tsukishima confessed to Kuroo, him and his bruised heart. <em>God</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukishima.. let.. let go." Tadashi stammered.</p><p> </p><p>The way Tadashi voiced Tsukishima's name out of his lips felt foreign, it left a nasty taste in his mouth. It's like saying a stranger's name, <em>Tsukki's</em> still the best tho. But he bet <em>Kei's</em> the better one. He imagined saying Tsukishima's given name and it felt good, it felt <em>perfect</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"No," Tsukishima whispered, he almost didn't hear it if the latter's lips weren't near his heated ear. "Tadashi.. it's.. it's not what you think."</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi bit his lower lip, he held Tsukishima's arms forcing himself away from his grasp but the teen just tightened his grip. Tsukishima buried his face in the crook of Tadashi's neck, inhaling his intoxicating smell. Tadashi shivered as he felt his best friend's hot breath against his bare neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't, please." The latter pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukishi--"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Tadashi," Tsukishima cut him off. "Let me talk. Don't face me yet, I can't bear to look at you while I do this."</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi blinked as he cleared his teary eyes. Inhaling sharply as he waits for Tsukishima. He felt the blonde took a deep breath, "Tadashi.. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi tightened his grip on Tsukishima's arms, holding for support. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for what I've said that night. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for all the shitty things I've done," the blonde teen snuggled a little closer, "I'm sorry. I let that fucking jealousy take over me. I just.. I didn't know what's going on with me. You.. you make me <em>damn</em> crazy, Tadashi,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, you make me more crazier right now!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You make me feel giddy. You always have that beautiful smile that makes my heart melt. I know I'm asshole sometimes,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes? Really, <em>Kei</em>?" Tadashi can't help to tease Tsukishima a little bit but Tsukishima snorted at his comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Tadashi," he continued, "But you're the exception, Tadashi. I can't bear to watch you hurting, it's hurting me too. When I saw you near that alien fanatic, I couldn't stop myself. I feel jealous all the time when someone stole your attention from me. I want to end that idiot king when he touched you when I should be the one helping and touching you like that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi stiffend. Is Tsukishima confessing to him right now? <em>Of course he is</em>. What about Kuroo? What about him saying those three words to Kuroo? Is Tsukishima playing with his feelings now? </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi again tried to get Tsukishima off of him but the latter didn't even bulge. He wants to see Tsukishima's face. He wants to know if the teen is serious about what he's saying. He wants to hold Tsukishima's pale face, showering him with light kisses. </p><p> </p><p>"What.. what about Kuroo-san?" He whispered, "I.. I heard you confessing to.. to him."</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi gasped as Tsukishima suddenly held his shoulders, forcing him to face him. Tadashi's eyes widened as he saw Tsukishima's crimson red face. His golden eyes were locked into his chocolate brown ones, holding so much emotion. It's the first time Tadashi saw Tsukishima with so much emotion swimming into his golden orbs. </p><p> </p><p>"Me? <em>Confessing</em> to that airhead?" Irritation filled Tsukishima's voice, looking at him, almost offended, "Really, Tadashi? I'd rather talk to that orange haired idiot for three minutes rather than confessing to that twink." </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi arched an eyebrow, "So you would rather want to talk to Hinata then?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tsukishima almost yelled, "I said <em>three minutes</em>, Tadashi." </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi laughed at the sudden outburst of Tsukishima, almost forgetting their situation. When he realized Tsukishima's confessing to him his giggles died, looking at Tsukishima with his most wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait.." he muttered, "So.. so you.. you <em>love</em> me?" He almost choked his words out.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your mind right now, Tadashi?" Teased Tsukishima, "I literally said <em>you're the exception</em>. I get fucking jealous everytime someone oggles their eyes on you, touching you, and snatching you away from me."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima brings up his pale hands to Tadashi's flushed tear stained cheeks, brushing gently his freckles with his calloused thumb, eyeing Tadashi with his soft eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Yamaguchi Tadashi," Tsukishima confessed, "Please take back what you said to me last week, you don't hate me right? I'm sorry if I yelled at you, telling you those awful words... but I really love y--" </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's soft voice was abruptly cutted off when Tadashi smashed his red, slightly chapped lips into his. Tadashi cupped the teen's face, eyes closed as he felt Tsukishima's soft lips laying on his. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's lips were soft, <em>so soft</em> that it contradicts his sharp words he heard from him everyday. The middle blocker froze under his hand, not moving at the sudden attack of Tadashi. The kiss only lasts for at least a second as Tadashi moves back, his hands' still on the blonde's cheeks, resting comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Kei," Tadashi smiled, "I love you since day one. I love you since you saved me from those bullies. And don't think that I don't get jealous too, because I feel it every <em>goddamn time</em>, Tsukishima Kei."</p><p> </p><p>He can practically hear Tsukishima's gears malfunctioning as he said those magical three words. Kei blinks, mouth hanging open, staring wide eyes at him and cheeks painted with a crimson red dust. Cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure, Tadashi?" Kei asked, a voice shaky that makes Tadashi's heart giddy.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I'm sure, Kei. Why would--"</p><p> </p><p>This time, Kei's lips stopped him from talking. He smiled as Kei kissed him. Throwing his arms around Kei's waist, holding him closer to savour their moment. Kei's hands found it's way again in Tadashi's face, as he felt the latter wipe his lone tear that escaped from his eyes. Kei cupped his face, as he moved his mouth to deepen the kiss, guiding Tadashi. The grip on Kei's shirt tightened as he hummed a little.</p><p> </p><p>Kei breaks the kiss to say something, staying so close that Kei's murmuring into their mouth. He can barely understand what Kei's saying as his mind is in cloud 9, processing what's happening. But he knows he heard Kei mutter a sweet "<strong><em>I love you</em></strong>" to him.</p><p> </p><p>They only pulled away from each other as they heard someone fake coughing at their back. They turned away, facing the oh so great someone who interrupted their sweet little moment, Tadashi still hugging Kei's waist as the tall blonde still cupping his freckled face. There they met a bunch of idiots snickering behind their backs. Tadashi felt his face become hotter.</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoying the show?" Kei gritted his teeth as he glared at the idiots consisting of his team mates, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"We were wondering why Yamaguchi's taking a while to call you," Sugawara said, smirking at the two of them, "And here we are, watching the two of you making out in the middle of the hallway." Kei snorts while Tadashi hides his flushed face in his tiny hands out of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure take your time, huh <em>softyshima</em>?" Kageyama teased, earning him the infamous Tsukishima glare.</p><p> </p><p>"You should be thanking us, Softyshima!" Hinata yelled, as Kei shifted his glare at him making him squeal.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I, dumbass? And stop with that freakin' name."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we helped Yamaguchi-kun a little," Yachi blurted out, "And it really did work out, Hinata-kun!" Yachi excitedly jumps with Hinata. Shouting some words he barely understands.</p><p> </p><p>Kei narrowed his gaze at the blushing Tadashi, arching his eyebrow with confusion, hoping Tadashi would answer him but the green haired boy just grinned at him, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>"Way to go, Tsukki!" Bokuto yelled, pumping his fist into the air as Akaashi tried to calm down the over energetic owl captain. "Our boy's all grown up, Akaashi!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's not ours, Bokuto-san," said Akaashi calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be jealous of me, freckles-kun! Besides," Kuroo interjects, wrapping his toned arm at Kenma who's blushing a little even though his face helds no emotion, "I have my sweet little boyfriend here, I'll not steal Tsukki to you!" Kenma elbowed Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Please shut up and stop calling me Tsukki," Kei snaked his arms at Tadashi's waist, pulling him closer, "Only Tadashi can."</p><p> </p><p>"That's unfair!" Kei just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Go get your man, Yamaguchi!" Tanaka yelled, "If you make our cute little kouhai cry, I'll bite your ear off!" Nishinoya added, threatening the tall blonde who was just looking at him boredly.</p><p> </p><p>"Congrats, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi!" Asahi smiled at them, and a few congratulations were added by Ennoshita and the rest of the gang.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's go back," Daichi ushered them, "Let the newly born couple take their sweet time, guys." </p><p> </p><p>All of them smile at the two love birds, bidding their goodbye's and reminding them that they need to eat soon or else they'll end up hungry. When the rest of the chaotic gang were out of sight, Kei faced Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>"What plan Hinata was talking about, Tadashi?" Kei asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm.." Tadashi fidgeted, playing the hem of Kei's shirt, as he looked down, not wanting to look at Kei. "The plan was to make you jealous in <em>five ways</em>, Tsuk-"</p><p> </p><p>"Kei." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Tadashi looks at him with his curious eyes, and he looks so damn cute, Kei thinks.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Kei again, Tadashi," Kei whispered softly, Tadashi nodded, "Continue."</p><p> </p><p>"U-uhm, so.." Tadashi gulped, "As I was saying, Hinata made a plan to make you jealous, Kei. In five ways. In a purpose of getting you to confess to me--which happened but not in the way I expected because the plan breaks when I'm in step four because.. you know.... well, we fought."</p><p> </p><p>"So you mean to say that," Kei rubs a small circle on Tadashi's hips, soothing his nervous demeanour, "All those that happened a few weeks ago was part of your plan?" Tadashi nodded, not looking up at Kei, "And Kageyama holding you is also part of it?" Kei whispered, "And that Oikawa is also part of this? To make me <em>jealous</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi can't help biting his lower lip, nodding at Kei as he pointed out all the ways to make Kei jealous. </p><p> </p><p>Kei gently brought his hands to Tadashi's face, ignoring the boy who almost flinched under his touch. Kei rubbed his thumb in the freckled cheek, tracing every freckle. Tadashi leaned in the touch, relaxing. Kei held up Tadashi's face with his forefinger, making Tadashi look at him, locking his gaze into the golden orbs, holding the green haired boy with so much delicate like the fragile flower he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that plan of yours is lame, really lame," Kei laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm tired of waiting for you to confess, Ke!" Tadashi argues back.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Kei giggles, "But all I can say is that plan really works. I want to end Oikawa-san that time, when he leaned into you. If looks can kill, I bet Kageyama's six feet under the ground now." Tadashi giggled, closing his eyes, leaning in Kei's soft pale hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kei cupped Tadashi's face once again, leaning to him, invading his personal space, capturing the lips of his <em>boyfriend</em>-- wait, he didn't ask Tadashi to be his boyfriend yet! </p><p> </p><p>"Tadashi," Tadashi opened his eyes, tilting his head to the side, "Will you be this asshole's boyfriend?" </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi knitted his eyebrows out of confusion. He opened his mouth and closed it again, blinking at Kei, "I.. I thought we're boyfriends the moment I kissed you, Tsukki?" <em>Old habits die hard.</em></p><p> </p><p>"What?" Kei murmured. A ghost smile appeared at Kei's lips, turning it into a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>Kei hugs Tadashi, as he showered the green haired boy, that's now his boyfriend, kisses. He kissed Tadashi's forehead, his calming eyes, his freckled cheeks, his cute pointed nose and lastly, his lips. The lips that he's dreading for almost a year of pining Tadashi.</p><p>He kissed softly Tadashi's lips, gently holding the other boy. Tadashi hummed happily under Kei's grasp, giggling a little as kei showered him with light kisses. Kei rests his forehead on Tadashi's, smiling like an idiot, gently traces the beautiful specks of freckles.</p><p> </p><p>"It took you five ways of jealousy to confess to me, Kei." Tadashi said softly, pressing their forehead a little closer, noses touched each other, "Wait, it's only four, me being jealous isn't counted."</p><p> </p><p>"It is, Tadashi," Kei laughed, "I'm sorry I took long enough to make you mine."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," pressing a light kiss in Kei's lips, <em>"I love you, Kei."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you too."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They kissed under the moonlight, in the middle of the hallway, giggling at each other, saying I love you's like there's no tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>end</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first ever one-shot, guys! So if you have anything else that I can improve, feel.free to comment and judge this! English isn't my first language guys.</p><p>I just love TsukkiYama especially Yamaguchi to the point I even made this story.</p><p>Special thanks to my one and only besty, Trishaaaaa! Thanks for supporting and pointing some mistakes in my storyyy! I love you! </p><p>Kung nababasa mo to... wala lang mabasa mo lang to HAHAHAH I love youuu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>